The basis of an observed defect in cyclic AMP metabolism in Reye's syndrome is being explored by the systematic analysis of the several sequential steps mediating the action of the polypeptide hormones in an affected target tissue obtained from affected patients and appropriate controls. The possibility of genetic, developmental or environmental influences which might confer vulnerability to children will be explored in a clinical study of the responsiveness of survivors to various stimuli and by extension of our studies to relevant tissues from subjects over a wide age spectrum. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Evidence of a transient disturbance of cyclic 3', 5'-adenosine monophosphate metabolism in adipose tissue in Reye's syndrome. Kang, E.S., Chiang, M.H., Kang,A.H. and Ellsworth, D. L. in Reye's Syndrome, edited by J.D. Pollack, Grune and Stratton, New York, pp. 261-267, 1975.